nightmare
by vannyboves24
Summary: Jayslynn Hale was a striaght A student, kinds, caring, and happy. One night while her mom was at work, her mom's bf raped her. with the help of her love ones she over comes this nightmare. Disclamier I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Jayslynn POV) I waited in till he left to go and pick up my mom at work, once I heard the door close I run to the phone I didn't care if he was the richest person in the whole universe, I need to get checked out. I dial my Uncle Emmet's phone number, fresh tear run down my cheek as I remember the happenings that happen last night. After the third ring my uncle picked up "hello? Jayslynn is that you what's wrong?" I tried my best to calm down enough to talk. "Uncle please come get me I need to get out of here, before he comes back." I burst into tears again unable to control myself. "Jayslynn what happen before who comes back?" all I could was hiccup his name "Timothy…" "Don't worry chiquitita we're on our way. Rose grab your…" I heard him hang up. I took a couple of deep breaths, and ran to my room took some pictures of the crime scene with my digital camera. Then grabbed my big purse stuffing my ripped clothes, and everything else I would need in there. I look at the clock, and noticed it was 7am. They would be on their way home now, I rush out the front door closing and locking it be hide me. Lucky for me my uncle was already here with my aunt rose I jumped into the back seat. "Hi" he pulled out of the drive way, and waited in till we were at least 5 blocks away. He stop the car and both of them turn to face me "alright you can tells us baby girl" I look up into their eyes full of worried. I burst into tears again hugging my purse tightly; soon I felt a wave of calm coming from my aunt. (I did I mention that my aunt and uncle are aliens? They have every power imaginable, and in times like this I was grateful that they were.) I smile weakly at her in thanks. "Last night I was home alone because my sister went to a sleep over, and Jacob had to work. I made sure all the doors, and windows were locked then headed to my room. I thought that timothy wasn't going to come back, but the next thing I knew he was in my room. I asked him how he got in, and showed me the keys my mom gave him. I said ok I guess you can sleep in my mom's room since she was working." I took in a shaky breath and grip tighter onto my purse. I looked down at my hands. "It's alright baby doll go on." I heard my aunt say but didn't dare to look up. "That when he said I rather sleep with you. He grab me right hard on my upper arms, he leaned in and kissed me. I try my best to keep my mouth closed. He didn't like that, so he pushed me on to my bed, and ripped my clothes off. Then he spent the rest of the night raping me, and making me do things to him. I tried my best to get away from him every chance I got but he would always get me back." The next thing I knew my aunt rose popped into the backseat with me hugging me tight to her letting me cry, while my uncle drove like a crazy person to the hospital. Once I got to the hospital I grip onto my aunt rose's hand I might be 16 but I was scared shitless. "Please don't leave me alone aunty" she look down at me squeezing my hand "wouldn't dream of it I promise." I passed my uncle my wallet so he could sign me in. luckily the emergency room wasn't that full, there was only 4 other people there. My uncle walked up to us, and sat down on my other side I grip his hand too. I tried to focus on a happier time, that way my eyes wouldn't float out to the closest river. _"Hey sissy look at this." I ran toward my little sister it was our first time camping. "Awe it's a bird nest it might have fallen out of the tree." Angela looked up at me with her big green eyes tears already filling up. I hug her softly "I did say might meaning as in maybe Angie. Some birds build their nest on the ground." _"Jayslynn Hale?" I snap out of my day dream when I heard my name being called. I stand up and followed the nurse into the doctor's office with my aunt rose close be hide I quickly look for her hand "Its ok baby dolls I'm right here." I sit on the exam table, with my aunt sitting next to me on a stool, and I giggle when the stool moved when she tried to sit. A few minutes later the doctor walk in, she smiled warmly at us. "Hi I'm Doctor Esme Cullen how can I help you?"I looked at my aunt "it's alright Jayslynn tell her everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Emmet POV Meanwhile in the waiting room) Ring! Ring! I look down at my caller id, oh shoot I forgot to call. "Hey I been meaning to call you, but with everything going on I completely forgot." I walked out of the waiting room and into the parking lot, quickly mind texting Rosalie. "Emmet is Jayslynn with you or Rosalie she was gone when I came home and her room is a mess." "Ya she with Rosalie right now in the doctor's office" "WHAT! Why she's there what happen? It was that Jacob boy wasn't it? Emmet tell me right now!" "Stop screaming at me the person you should be screaming at is your stupid boyfriend! He raped her last night the mess in her room was her trying to get him away from her. Kristy listen closely because I'm only going say this once and once only; if I ever see that jerk near my girls again I will kill him got it? Now don't worry about Angie I'll pick her up, and in till that fuck ass is in jail the girls are staying with me and Rosalie bye." I hang up not in the mood to listen to Kristy. I told my brother not to leave the girls with Kristy; she was never able to take care of those girls. She was always more interested in who was the next sucker she can suck dry money wise that is. Aliens just came out to the public a few years ago, of course anyone who worked in law enforcement knew about them earlier. That's how I got changed I was on a case, and I got in the way of an alien bullet. The next thing I knew I was purple, had an extra eye, and I could feel all the powers going through my body. Lucky for me that's how I caught the guy we were after. He was a pixiean gone bad the worst kind imaginable. I walk back to the waiting room, just as I entre Rosalie walked up to me in tears. "What's wrong? Where is Jayslynn?" she hug me tightly, and I hugged her back "she alright, but detectives needed to talk her alone, I didn't want to leave but Jayslynn told me to." I kissed my wife forehead "I'm going to call the boys to let them know, also Bella that way she won't let Angela go in till one us gets there" I nod my head knowing that my partner wouldn't let Angela go without a fight. I sit down trying to control myself all I wanted to do was go, and beat the hell out of that jerk, but I knew that I couldn't he was still human. No kid should go through this, especially Jayslynn she was a straight A student, and a loving kid. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I look up at my son. I stand up and hugged him; I felt a little better when I felt his arms around me. "Where is baby J is she ok?" I let go of my son and pulled away so I could see his face. "Chris she's fine as she can be after what happen to her, she's with the detectives right now." Chris and Jayslynn where as close as can be, some people thought they were siblings, and not cousins. "Where are your brothers?" "Josh is with mom and drake went to get Angela, she was the one who pick up the phone, and demand to be picked up." "I guess it's for the best Jayslynn need all the support she needs." We sit down in the waiting room, soon Rosalie, Angela, Josh, and Drake came to join us. About an hour later Jayslynn walked up to us with my fellow co-workers. They just nod at me, and left. "Hey everyone I'm ready to go" everyone stood up taking turns to hug Jayslynn. We walked out, and we each got into the cars we came in, expect for Angela she wanted to be close to her sister. I drive home at human speed; once we got home the girls went to help Jayslynn get cleaned up, while we boys got brunch ready. Once everything was ready, we ate in silence all we could hear was the forks hitting the plates. I guess Rosalie couldn't stand the quite any longer, because she looked up and said "Jayslynn do you want me to stay home with you today?" Jayslynn smiled her brightest smile it warmed my heart to see her smiled after everything. "No thanks aunty I'll be alright with just my cousins and my sister. I was hoping we can have a Disney movie night?" "Sure we can baby J sounds like fun." I was so glad that my family was close, so close that we knew when to give each other space. "Then I'm guess you want me to go to work as well" I playfully pout. "I'm afraid so Uncle Emmet I need you there to see what's going on even though you can't fully be involved with the case. I don't want any surprises." "Alright my girls as you wish." We finish up our meal. Rosalie and I got ready for work. She was a nurse at a nursing home, and of course I was a detective at the special unit. As I was getting my things ready I heard a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Jayslynn POV) " I got it" I shouted as I ran to the door I was hoping it was Jacob since I texted him I was staying at my uncle's, and I needed to talk to him in person; I open the door and was shocked to see my mom. "Mom what are you doing here? I mean I thought you would be sleeping right now" I move out of the way to let her in. "Your uncle told me what happen, and I came here to make sure I wasn't just hearing things" "he called you?" I look at my uncle coming down the stairs. "No I called him when I found your room a mess and you gone." I sit down on the couch and patted the seat next to me. "Mom we need to talk; what Uncle Emmet says it's true, it all happen last night." She looked at me shocked; I continue talking knowing she couldn't speak right now. I tell her everything detail by detail, by the end of it I was hugging a couch pillow tight, and my mother was looking at me like I had 30 heads. "Mom please say something anything!" she cleared her throat blinked a couple of times, then stood up, and walked out. I wanted to run after her but my cousin Josh grabbed me. "Let her go Jay she needs time." I just nod just then Jacob showed up at the door. I jumped into his arm and burst into tears again, he walked me to the living room we sat on the couch, as I told him what happen. The next thing I knew my aunt had me and my sister in a corner as far from Jacob as possible, and all three of my cousins plus my uncle where holding Jacob against the wall repeating "He is still human dude." "I don't care he shouldn't touch anyone but his wife like that!" josh got right in his face making sure to get eye contact "think about Jayslynn if you kill him she would only be allowed to see you through bars, and what good would that do huh?" with that Jacob calmed down his whole body relaxed. I push pass my aunt Rosalie; and ran to him hugging him tight. "Don't worry Jacob the police will get him. I gave them picture of my room, and they took picture of me, plus they also have the rape kit. With all that evidence against him there is no way he would be set free." I grip tighter feeling his muscles go tight again; he smiled at me weakly "I love you jay I would do anything to protect you, and keep you happy." "In that case keep me happy by staying out of jail!" He just nod and hugged me tighter. My uncle Emmet kissed my fore head "I better get going the sooner I get there the better" I nod. He kissed my sister then my aunt, and with a wave to the boys he left. Just then it hit me did anyone called my dad? "No we didn't know if you want him to know?" my aunt asked me reading my thoughts. I sit down on the couch pulling Jacob down with me. "I don't know he just got changed to a pixiean according to his last email, he is also on a case." Angela came to sit, and grabbed my hand. "Jay you know he will get mad if we don't tell him, so either way he will get mad." I look at the clock then at her, and smiled "I guess you're right, besides it better if all his anger goes towards Timothy. I'll do it, its better if he hears it from me" I stand up walking into my room grabbing the house phone on my way. I dial the number as I closed my door. "Hi may I please talk to agent hale? It's Jayslynn and it's an Emergency" I heard some clicking, then a couple of beeps "Hello Jayslynn what's the matter?" I could feel the tears start up again, so I took a deep breath "daddy I have something to tell you, but it's hard." "are you or your sister hurt?" "Angela is fine it's me I was home alone last night, and Timothy mom's boyfriend came over. Daddy I promise you I try my best to stay away, but he raped me! I'm so sorry daddy!" I burst into tears again I mind screamed for Jacob, soon I felt his arms around me. "He WHAT! Where was your mother during this?" I took a deep breath "At work." "I'm on the next plane down." "Daddy no Daddy!... He hung up, and is on his way" I put the phone on the bed and sat down as I just let myself cry on Jacob's shoulder, as he held me. Soon I fell asleep, and I started to dream about my childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Jasper POV) I was in the make shift office of my team, when an officer told me I had a call from my daughter. "Thank you officer, and close the door please?" I turn to the phone on the table, as I heard the door close. "Hello Jayslynn what's the matter?" I could feel my heart sink into my stomach "daddy I have something to tell you, but it's hard." "Are you or your sister hurt?" "Angela is fine it's me I was home alone last night, and Timothy mom's boyfriend came over. Daddy I promise you I try my best to stay away, but he raped me! I'm so sorry daddy!" I felt my venom over flow in my mouth. "He WHAT! Where was your mother during this?" I took a deep breath "At work." "I'm on the next plan down." I crush the phone in my hand, awe shit not again; I was still getting use to my new strength. I try to control my anger so I wouldn't have a power explosion, so close to humans. I heard the door open then close, and soon I felt someone's hand on my back "Jasper are you alright?" I turn to face my girlfriend, also one of my team mates. (I know it's wrong to date one of your co-workers, but we couldn't help it.) "Alice something came up I'll explain everything later but I have to go can you cover me?" "Yes of course; I'll take care of everything here." I smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. I needed to run, so I left the car at the station. A few minutes later I was at my hotel room packing my things, and thinking to myself why didn't I listen to Emmet. Why did I take this job knowing I would have to be away from my girls? I took the stairs down to the check out desk, then I ran all the away to Los Angeles airport. I walked up to the ticket booth "Hi may I please have a ticket for the next flight to Seattle?" the lady smiled warmly at me, but notices I was in a hurry. "The next flight leaves in 30 minutes at gate C65" she said passing me everything I need. I quickly paid, and ran as fast as I could getting there in 5 minutes. The plane was early so lucky for me people were already getting on. I sign in then took my seat at the back of the plane. The whole flight I couldn't stop thinking about my daughters, and remembering little things here and there about their childhood. I knew that my brother would've handled everything, but I need to be close to my daughters. To let them know I'll be here whenever they needed me, and that I promised to never to put them in harms ways again. I grab my cell out of my carry-on bag, and called my boss to let him know that I had to leave. Then I called Alice explaining everything, she wanted to come home as well. Since she loved the girls, but I convinced her to stay there. I knew she wasn't happy, but our fellow team mates needed her there. She was the only alien besides me; in fact she was the one who changed me. _"Jasper the head boss called me today" I looked at her sitting at the dining room table, as I cooked. "Oh really what did he want?" "He wants me to change everyone on our team into pixieans, so I was thinking maybe I should change you first since you're the leader of the team." I looked at her a little shocked that Carlos Smith wanted our team changed, but who was I to disagree. "I was about to ask you if you could" I admitted without thinking. She jumped up clapping her hands "Ya! I would love to babes" she human ran to hug and kiss me deeply. The next thing I felt was an alien bullet go into me. _I looked at the time it was around 2pm in forks I should be landing in another hour or so. I put my phone away then took out a book to distract my mind. An hour later I was at the Seattle airport, I looked around and saw that I couldn't run here like I did in LA. I had to walk over to a place where I could rent a car. I drove at alien speed all the way to my brothers which took around 3 minutes. (And for you people that know that from Seattle to forks are a 3 hours drive.) I knock on the door hoping they where home. "Hey uncle Jazz, you sure got here fast." "Hey Josh how are you? Where are my daughters?" "I'm fine thanks, Jayslynn fell asleep after she talked to you and Angie is playing video games with the guys. Don't worry I got your bags go right ahead she's in the first room to your right" "Thanks!" I climb the steps two by two, and open the door where my oldest daughter slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Jayslynn POV) I heard the door open, then felt my bed dip a little. I slowly open my eyes to see my dad sitting on the bed. I sat up quickly hugging him tightly "Daddy!" "It's going to be ok princess I'm here now!" I hug him tighter "I'm glad you're here, but I would've been ok in till the case was done." I pulled back a little so I could see his face. "It's ok Alice has everything in control, and she sends you her love. She will be here as soon as she can." I smiled "I know that pixie never rests in till she gets what she wants. I miss her when she not around, especially when there is a school dance around the corner." "I'm glad you're not letting this get in your way." I hug him again "I can't daddy and I won't let it!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "that's my girl." Later that day we were watching a movie, while I was cuddle into Jacob on the living room couch. My cousins were on the other couch with my sister, and dad. I looked at my family it's been a long time since we been like this. The movie was almost over when my uncle Emmet walked into the living room. Right away I could tell that something wasn't right, I looked at my dad then at my uncle Emmet. I could tell they were having one of those mind talks that aliens have, when they don't want any humans to hear. Soon my dad's faced matched my uncle's, he turn to look at me then back at uncle Emmet. "Jayslynn go upstairs and get you jacket we have to go. Angela I need you to stay here with your cousins!" my dad said in a don't argue with me voice tone. Quickly I got up from my seat, and walked up stairs. "But daddy I want to go with my sister she might need a girl." I heard my sister beg be hide me. I close my bedroom door, so I could change quickly into a summer dress Alice got me while she was in Ottawa. I grabbed my jacket and a hair tie on my way out. I run down stairs, my uncle, dad, and Jacob were waiting for me by the door. I wave goodbye to everyone else; I could tell my sister wasn't happy. I got into the back seat of the car with Jacob, and buckled up my sit belt. I looked at the men in the car, and when I couldn't take it anymore I had to know. "Where are we going?" everyone tensed up at my question, but finally my dad answered. "Jayslynn it seems like the medical examiner that works at the police station with your uncle; found out that timothy isn't human." My eyes go wide "but how can that be? He looks human!" I shouted. "Jayslynn he is a hidden alien which means that he appears human to everyone, even aliens. The only way we can tell is if he tells us or he left DNA be hide." I felt the blood in my veins go cold, and I felt like I couldn't breath. "Emmet step on it she going into a panic attack. Jayslynn baby try to relax, come on baby breath it will be ok you'll see we just have to double make sure that's all." Felt Jacob grab my hands but that all I was aware of. I was trying my best to calm down, but all I could think of is I might have alien DNA inside of me. I was human for crying out loud, could the alien hurt me? Could I be pregnant with a half human half alien baby, and if so how the hell was I going to take care of it? All these questions were going around in circles in my mind. I wanted to cry but couldn't, great the one time I wanted to I couldn't. Soon I felt a cool wind, and I took a deep breath, good that help a little, then I felt a cool towel on my face and tight arms around me. "Ok Jacob I think you can let go of her now." I blink a couple of time, that's when I notice I was already at the hospital in an exam room. Doctor Esme just smiled with worry in her eyes "is that better sweetheart?" "Yes thank you" I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I acted like that everyone." I whisper. Everyone just smiled "oh Sweetheart is quite alright it normal for you to act that way with everything you're going through. Now I'm going to put you into this machine so that way I can check everything inside of you. While you're in there you going to feel a small pinch, that's just going to be a small needle taking some blood, so we can run some test ok?" I just nod feeling my throat closing up again. "Just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth, and I need you to change into this gown ok?" I nod again, and jumped off the exam table and went to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jasper POV: Things couldn't get worse my first born my baby girl might be pregnant, or even changed into an alien that she didn't want to be. I wanted to punch something, anything I just wanted this feeling of helplessness to go away. When Jayslynn was born I held her in my arms, and promised to protect her. Now 16 years later and I failed her, when she needed me the most I wasn't there. I grip onto the chair trying to keep myself here at the hospital, not looking for the jerk who broken my world. Just then I felt someone's hand on my arm holding me tight I look up to my brother with hate, and warning in his eyes. I look to his line of sight, and saw my ex-wife. Before I knew it my brother had his arms wrapped around me twice. "You bitch I told you to protect her, and instead you let a monster near her. I told you to watch them while I was at work, and this is how you watch them?" I spat at her, and I felt Emmet's arms go tighter trying to keep me back from killing her. "Jazz chill it! Think about your daughters, and if you hurt her you will be hurting your babies!" that snapped me back he was right. Right now I had to think about my daughters and only my daughters. I glared at my ex-wife, and took a deep calming breath "I want full custody I don't want you, or that monster near my girls!" her face went pale, as shock spread across it. "You can't do that I carried them for nine months in my womb! I am their mother, and I will fight for them." I looked at her closely reading her mind, and once again Emmet had to wrap his arms around me again. "You slut you believe him over your own daughter? She is in there right now, because of him! Did you know he was a hidden alien? DID YOU? My daughter is in there right now, because she has to check that he didn't change her, or even worse got her pregnant!" I felt my voice rising with every word. All I could see was my ex-wife standing there, acting like she didn't give a rat's ass. "You never did care did you? I bet if I gave you the child support cheques straight to you, you wouldn't spend a single dime on the girls wouldn't you? Thank God I listen to my brother, and open a bank account for both girls, and put the money in there." She closed her eyes just like she always did when she was trying to hide her true emotions. "Where is my daughter? I just want to know the truth." I could tell that she was lying; she just wanted to accuse her of lying and making up stories. "You can see her after her medical exam is done, in till then leave." Emmet let go of me knowing the worse has passed. All I wanted right now was to hold my girls in my arms. She looked at me angrily "but…" "I SAID LEAVE, BEFORE I FORGET WHERE I AM, AND WHO YOU ARE." I shouted, trying my best to stay where I was. She glared at me, and turned away walking toward the front doors. I sit down on chair nearby, resting my head in my hands. I could hear Emmet's mind telling me I did the right thing, and that we would win the custody battle if it was the last thing we do. I looked up at him, and smiled knowing that I couldn't ask for a better brother. Just then I heard the door to the room where my daughter was open. I looked towards the door, and saw Dr. Esme Cullen walking towards us. "Jasper Hale?" I stand up getting ready to hear the bad news a father could possibly get about his 16 year old daughter. She smiled "Your daughter is still fully human, and is not pregnant. It seems like that there was another alien's venom inside her, and that's what I believe that truly protected her from everything." I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Can we take her home tonight?" she smiled, and nodded "that would be the best thing for her. Make sure she gets lots of rest, and keep a close eye on her." I smiled, and I felt my body relax. I nodded and walked towards the room where my daughter was. I open the door and saw my daughter hugging Jacob. Something inside of me told me that it was Jacob's venom inside my daughter, and I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. "Mr. Hale I'm so sorry trust me it was through a kiss that the venom slipped, and…" I raised my hand. "Jacob its okay I know you, and my daughter don't have that kind of relationship yet. I'm just glad it protected her from the disasters this situation could've caused." Jayslynn jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. "I love you daddy" she whispered "I love you too princess. Let's go home your sister might be driving your cousins up the walls."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jayslynn POV: I heard my dad walked into the room, and quickly Jacob try to explain. "Mr. Hale I'm so sorry trust me it was through a kiss that the venom slipped, and…" my dad raised his hand. "Jacob its okay I know you, and my daughter don't have that kind of relationship yet. I'm just glad it protected her from the disasters this situation could've caused." I jumped into my dad's arms hugging him tightly. "I love you daddy" I whispered. "I love you too princess. Let's go home your sister might be driving your cousins up the walls." I Giggled, and grabbed my dad's, and Jacob's hands. Finally feeling safe, and getting the hope that everything will work out. But deep inside me I couldn't help but wonder what hidden alien timothy was. We meet up with my uncle Emmet in the parking lot, and we slowly walked towards the car, we all got in without a single word. After a few minutes of driving my dad finally spoke. "Jayslynn you mother wants to talk to you about what happen. She came while you were with the doctor, and I told her she could talk to you when you were done." My dad was saying it I knew that she didn't want to talk; she wanted to accuse me of something. "I'll call her in the morning right now I just want to sleep, and maybe get a double junior cheese burger from MacDonald's" I asked hopefully. I saw my dad, and uncle exchange looks. "It's too late baby dolls, but I promise we can go for breakfast tomorrow as a family ok?" I sigh, but smiled. "Ok I guess. But that means you have to wake but before 10:30 uncle." I joked knowing that pixieans don't sleep. He looked at me through the mirror and smiled. "I promise, but make sure everyone is ready before I wake up deal?" He joked back. I loved my uncle he always knew how to cheer me up when I was upset. I moved into the middle seat so I could lean against Jacob. The next thing I knew it was morning, and I was in my room. I looked at my alarm clock beside my bed it was 9:45am. I got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I took a quick look in my full length mirror and ran down the stairs. Everyone, but my sister was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Where is Angie?" I asked surprised that she wasn't anywhere insight. Usually Angie would wake up at 7, so she could go for a morning jog. "She woke up late so she is meeting us at MacDonald's" Chris answered as he got up to turn off the TV. "Oh k everyone in the van, the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat" My uncle said getting up from the couch. We all walked to the car as my aunt locked the door be hide us. "Ok let's go. Oh Jayslynn Jacob told me to tell you he got called into work, but he will call you later." My aunt said as she got into the car sitting beside me. "Oh k thanks auntie, daddy can we please drive at alien speed if I don't eat soon I'm going to die." I said dramatically. "Waiting 10 minutes is not going to kill you ok?" "Ok fine" I cross my arms around my chest, as I groan. I look out the window; it was such a beautiful day today. We finally get to MacDonald's, and I could see Angie waiting by the front doors. We parked and I ran toward my sister, and smiled hugging her tightly. "Hey about time you guys get here; I'm dying of hunger!" "Blame dad he didn't want to drive at alien speed." We both rolled our eyes. We all walked in lucky for us it wasn't that busy. We order our food, and took our seats by the window. Soon we were listening to my sister trying to catch up my dad in her life. I giggled at his confused look, as he was trying to keep up with everything my sister was saying. Just then my uncle got a phone call, and he excused himself. "Then she said that Richie said that he liked me, but that he was just too shy to ask me out. So I told her to tell him to stop being….." I touch my sister's arm. "Sis you're going to fast again breathe woman." She blush a little, and then looked at my dad. "Sorry daddy it's just I'm so excited." "About what who said I give you permission to date young lady?" my dad joked. My sister smiled her sly smile "Uncle Emmet daddy and you always told me to listen to him." everyone burst into laughter, as my sister wiggled her eyebrows. "Sure now you listen to me." My dad teased back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Emmet POV: I felt my phone vibrate, so I looked at the caller ID. I excused myself from the tabled and head to talk in the bathroom. "Hey bells how are you?" Bella was my partner for 10 years now, so I could tell when she was trying to break some bad news. "Hey Emmet I'm not bad and you?" I roll my eyes "Getting there you know so what's up? Don't lie I know something is up." I could hear her take a deep breath. "I have 2 things to tell you, and I know you won't like them. 1st the lab finally figured what type of alien Timothy is." I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "What is he?" "He is a hornimian." I try to control myself, by resting my free hand on my hip. "And what's the 2nd news?" I asked slowly. "The 2nd news is that Kristy post bail this morning around 8:30." I punched the wall cracking it, and I popped it fixed. "Fuck! Couldn't anyone stop her?" "They tried but she insisted that he was innocent." I took another deep breath "Did they tell her that his DNA matched the one we got from the rape kit?" "Yes but she doesn't believe that, she said that it could have been another alien, and that Jayslynn was just confused." "I know my niece, and she is telling the truth." "I know I was the one who took the report remember, and she for sure is not lying. No one could fake the way she was acting. Listen I got to go, I just wanted to tell you myself, and keep you updated." "Ya thanks bells I'll see you tomorrow" "alright bye." I hang up and walked out. I looked at my watch it was 11:45, maybe if we're lucky Kristy wouldn't be home, and we could get the girls stuff. I walked up to the table looking at my brother straight in the eyes. He just nodded and got up. "Hey we got to leave now." I said picking up all the garbage and put it on a tray. "Is everything ok Emmet?" Rosalie asked getting up. "I'll explain in the car, and Chris I need you to go home and get the truck. Meet us back at Kristy's place ok?" "Sure thing dad." I watch my son walk out, and then run at alien speed to our house. Everyone got into the car without saying a word. I waited in till we were on the road to tell everyone what Bella just told me. I could tell my brother was trying to keep himself under control for the girls' sake. I turned onto Kristy's street a few minutes later, and was glad to see that her car wasn't in the drive way. I parked the van into the drive way, and everyone got out slowly. "Girls go inside with your aunt, and start packing your stuff." All three of them nodded. Soon Chris arrived; he got out of the car, and walked towards us. "So dad what's the plan?" "We're going to take all of the girls' things to your uncle's, and let's try to do it before their mother comes back." Soon we had all of the girls' stuff packed and ready to go. "I need to run to clear my head; I feel like I'm going to explode" jasper whisper to me throwing the keys to me. "Ya sure no problem but don't do anything you will regret later." I said getting into the driver seat. He just nodded and disappeared around the corner. I started the car, and slowly backed up onto the road. A few minutes later we were at my brother's house, and we walked in. Us boys got to work, while the girls clean the house a bit. 2 hours later I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I shouted from the living room. I ran to the door peeking through the pipe hole I groan when I saw it was Kristy. I open the door "Hey Kristy how can we help you this fine day?" she just rolled her eyes at me. "I'm here to see Jayslynn, is she here?" I moved out of the way so she'd come in. "Just wait in the living room I'll get her for you." I walked up stairs, and knocked on the Jayslynn door. "Come in" I walked in. "Hey Jays your mom is down stairs, and want to talk to you." She made a face then slowly got up from her bed. "Do I have to? I know she just wants to accuse me of lying." I smile weakly "I'm afraid so kiddo, and don't let her bug you ok?" "Ok" we both walked down the stairs. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me k?" I whispered, and she just nodded; walking into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jayslynn POV: I smiled weakly "Hey mom how have you been?" she just glared at me. "Jayslynn I want you to tell me the truth right now!" I looked at her, and took a deep breath. "Okay your stupid jerked face of a boyfriend raped me." I answered trying to keep my cool. "Stop lying to me! I'm your mother, and I want the truth right now!" "I am telling the truth! Your ass of a boyfriend stuck his dick into my mouth, my ass, and my pussy! Mom snap out of it I'm your daughter your flesh and blood you should be on my side." I say trying to hold back my anger. "You always hated Timothy, and you're making this up just to get back at me." I made my hands into fists trying to control myself but losing it and fast. "Yes it is true that I always hated timothy but I'm not making this up! Mom look at me I'm covered in bruises and my ass still hurts from when his dick went in. do you know what he said to me mom?" I asked tears threatening to spill. "He told me that I was better in bed then you, and he wished that he raped me years ago. Now tell me mom does that sound like a man who is innocent of raping a 16 year old? Mom I was a virgin when he raped me." Tears were now rolling down my cheek. I thought I couldn't cry anymore, but I guess I was wrong. I looked into my mother's eyes, and saw nothing. Not a single emotion, it was like as if she had this cloud over her eyes. That's when it hit me, timothy must have drugged her. I remember Jacob telling me about this liquid called deveom that blood drinkers had. They used it to control the women they were using as *cups*, he also said that it was very addicting for humans. I walked up to my mother and softly touched her cheek, and she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" "He drugged you didn't he?" she quickly turn to look at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said standing up and moving to the window. "He bit you, and then he drank your blood as he let his drug go into you. Tell me he bit you didn't he? You knew he was a blood drinker and you let him near your kids? The kids you're supposed to love and protect!" I straighten my back standing tall. Her face fell and she didn't know where to look. I walked up to her I pulled down her shirt, and there on her right shoulder was a bite mark. I couldn't help it; I let my hand fly. Hitting her hard across the face, and she looked at me shocked. "Get out Now! I never want to see you ever again, and stay away from Angela!" I screamed. "I am your mother you…" "You lost that right when you let him near us knowing he was a blood drinker!" I laugh without humor, I walked to the door, and opened it. "I want you out now and never come back!" she grabbed her purse from the couch and left. I close the door and ran up to my room. I burst into tears went I hit my bed. I heard my door close be hide me, but I was to numb to look, soon I fell asleep. _"Mommy look a shooting star" I point to the sky. "Close your eyes and make a wish cupcake." I closed my eyes tightly, and made a wish. I slowly open my eyes, and look onto my mother smiling face. "Mommy what did you wish for?" "I can't tell you sweetie" I look at her confused. "Why not mommy?" "Cause if I tell you it won't come true." "Okay if you say so. Mommy promise me we will be friends forever, and that you will never leave me?" "I promise to stay with you, and be your friend as long as I shall live baby girl" "I love you mommy" "dido baby pops." _I wake up with tears in my eyes, and I whisper to myself "you promised." I heard my door open then close, I turn and saw Jacob. I smiled weakly as he came to sit beside me, and put his arm around me. We sat there for what felt like hours, without saying a word, but it made me feel better. "I love you Jacob" he kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you too Jay." An hour later I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in if you must" I said giggling Jacob had me pinned to the bed tickling me. "You better not be doing anything young lady" my aunt said teasingly. "Oh yea like we would do that with dad, Uncle Emmet, and not to mention my cousins who would kill Jacob all being down stairs." She smiled knowing that was the truth. "While I just came to tell you dinner is ready, and that I made your favorite." I looked at Jacob, and within seconds we were down stairs washing our hands in the kitchen sink, and we all sit at the table for dinner. We all easily talked as we ate our dinners.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jayslynn POV: (3 months later) I was so glad everything was starting to go back to normal. The only thing that had me worried is that timothy had disappeared, and knowing him he was planning how to get back at me. I hadn't seen my mother since the fight, but I knew for a fact that my dad, and her had been talking through the phone. The good news is that because of everything that happen my dad got full custody of me, and my sister. Another thing that happen is that my dad quite his traveling job as a profiler, and took over his boss's job, which meant that he didn't have to travel anymore. His first act as the new boss was to sign Alice a position that would make her stay as well. I was so glad that school was almost over, I only had 2 more exams then I was done for good, at least in till September. I walk into the classroom and sat at the very back corner. I saved the seat next to me for my friend sally, besides my family she was the only one that knew what happen, and the rest of the school day went by in a blur. I walked out of the school to go meet Jacob in the parking lot. The next thing I knew everything went black; I woke up a few hours later, and everything was black I pull myself to sit up. I even couldn't see my hand in front of my face; soon I heard footsteps coming towards me. I lean against the head board of the bed I was sitting on, and pulled my knees to my chest. The lights flickered on, and the door open. Timothy walked in "hey my angel missed me? I know I didn't miss you." I roll my eyes, and pull some covers over myself. I felt naked, even though I was still wearing my school uniform. "Come on in Mr. Smith as promised a 16 year old girl." This skinny alien walked in, he had long blond hair that was tied at the back of his neck. He wasn't wearing his alien necklace, so he was in his alien form. His skin was bluish greenish; he had a crown birth mark on his forehead with a z right above. Oh great just my luck I'm be sold as an alien sex toy to the prince of Zeon. His blood red eyes land on me, I could feel his gaze going over my body, and I didn't like it. I hug my legs tighter getting ready to kick, if I had to. "She is perfect but are you sure she's good? She seems inexperienced." "She's rough on the edges but trust me she's good, I took her for a ride myself." "Ok the money is in your office as promised." The prince walked up to me. "Come on sweet treat" "Don't call me that, and I'm not going anywhere with you." I glare at him. "Now don't be difficult, be a good girl, and I promise that your first dose won't hurt." I felt my blood go cold when he said those words. He reached for me, but I kicked him in the face. "You little slut, you're going to pay for that." The next thing I knew I was in a car, screaming as loud as I could. Jacob once told me that there are two different types of bites. First one is where the blood drinker cuts your sense of pain, and the second is where they just bite where you could feel everything so strongly, that you want to die. He placed his hand on the bite mark to heal it, and went to sit on the other side. "That should keep you quite for awhile." He pulled out his IPad, and ignored me the rest of the way. To my surprise his deveom didn't work, so I looked around to see if I could escape. From what I could see the doors locked from the outside, and the windows weren't breakable. My only way out would be the sun roof, but I couldn't risk it he was right there. I didn't need another bite mark on my neck. It's bad enough that I got this one, Jacob won't be happy. I could hear him now _that son of a bitch bit you, I don't care if he is royal he is so dead! _Of course he won't get in trouble since he was royal himself, but I was that only one that knew that. We were going to move to his home planet when he turns 20, so he could take his crown. He came down to help establish the pixian army, but when he imprinted on me he decided to wait in till I turned 18. I felt the car stop, I looked out the window. I saw this huge house; it was surrounded by beautiful flowers, and plants. The prince got out of the car, and I could hear him talking to someone. "I already gave her first dose so she should be ok. Make sure everything is locked ok?" "Yes sir" just then this tall guy poke his head in "Come along miss, I'll take you to your room where you can relax." I got out of the car, and looked around. The tall guard walked ahead of me, and once I was out of the prince sight I took off my shoe and hit him as hard as I could on his one weak point, and started running for the main gate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Jacob POV: "Don't worry Angie we'll find her I got my best men on the case. Try to consecrate is there any other place Timothy might take her." I look down at Angela who been a mess since her sister went missing. "I don't know Jacob I already gave you all the places we been to with him." I heard the door open and my best man walked in. "Seth did you get it?" "Yes sir we got the warrant for his phone records, and all his bank accounts even the ones on hornimine. Sir" I felt my body relax a little. No one here knew I was the crown prince to my soldiers, and Jayslynn's family I was the head guard sent by the royals to train them. To the rest of the earth I was just a plain teenage boy. I looked at Seth and notice he was trying he best not to interact with Angela. I recognized that look right away it was the same look I had when I saw Jayslynn for the first time. Seth imprinted on Angela, I look between the both of them, to tell you the truth I couldn't have picked a better guy for my little sister. "Seth stay her with Angela, don't let her out of your sight she might be the next target." Seth tried his best not to show his joy. "Yes sir I will protect her with my life." "I know you will, or I'll be after you myself got it?" he looked at me straight in the eyes, and nodded understanding me perfectly. "At ease, I'm going to supervise the records." I left and smile to myself I couldn't wait to tell Jay that her sister found her imprint, but first I need to find her. I ran to the army headquarters where everything was being handled. I walked to the computer room, and saw Mr. hale at a computer. I thought it would be easier if everyone involved in this case be in one place. "Jacob I think I have something. I'm looking into Timothy's bank records. At first it was just small things here and there, but then around a year ago he been getting large sums the first of every month from an unknown source." I looked at the screen. "Hold on I think I saw this pattern before but with other dates." I look at my second in command. "Rachel can you please get me the files on the missing girls please." She nods and runs off. I look at Mr. Hale "if I'm right I we just closed one case, and Timothy just became the most wanted person. You see Mr. Hale if these payments are what I think they are, Timothy is an AST dealer, and that's not good." Rachel came back with all the files, and I matched the dates with the one on the screen. I stand up straight "Listen up everyone this case just became I code AD. No one leaves in till this man is found." I put Timothy picture on the main screen, and under the picture, I wrote AST Dealer. Just then everyone in the office went into a frenzy, bring in the files we had on the girls that went missing. Soon the parents of the missing girls were brought in to see if they knew Timothy. I went to my office and sat down at my desk, and just broke down. How could I been so blind? I knew this man for the last two years. Why didn't I notice before, I could've stop those girls from disappearing. My world wouldn't have been crashing around me if I noticed. Just then I heard a knock at the door, I sat up straight and wiped my face with a tissue. "Come in" Mr. Cullen walked in with a huge smile on his face. "We got him; he brought a old crazy house in Mexico around the same time he disappeared three months ago. He also opened a new bank account under his real name Laurent Garson." I smiled "well what are we waiting for send as many men as you can. I will send the warrant to the car's fax machine, but before you break down the doors, make sure there no humans inside." He just nodded, and ran out the door. I started on the paper work that needed to be done, knowing Emmet he will break a few things along the way. Even though I wanted to go, it would be best if I stayed here. If I went I would kill Timothy before he could tell us where Jayslynn was. A few hours later we had Timothy in custody, and we even found a list where he sent the missing girls, expect for Jayslynn she was still missing. No one related to Jayslynn could talk to him so I sent Rachel in. She was in there with him for days, before he finally cracked, and told us where Jayslynn was. I knew giving him nasty food, and no blood would push him over the limit. Once he told us we sent him to the alien courts, letting them deal with this scum bag.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Jayslynn POV: I was near the main gate when they finally notice I was gone, and that deveom didn't work on me. I fought my hardest against all the aliens, but they quickly learn to protect their weak points. They tied me up and carried me into the prince's room. It seemed like that they were scared to use their powers on me, or it could be the fact that they went into a power shortage. Jacob told me that when blood drinkers were on a power shortage they craved blood even more. They placed me in the room, and soon this short old woman walked in. "Hello dear I'm Megan I came to help you get ready for the prince, and to tell you a few short rules." She took a step closer to me, and I could tell she was a human. She reached out to grab my shirt. I jumped back out of her reach "Hands off just tell me the rules and I will dress myself thank you." She glared at me. "It will be a lot quicker if you just let me do it, Prince James want you to look a certain way!" "I don't give a fuck what he wants, just tell me the fucking rules." I shouted, as I kept my distance from the old bat. She put her right hand on her hip, as she wagged her left pointing finger in my face. "You better listen and listen well. Prince James doesn't have much patience, and he wants his girls to be little angels. Which I highly doubt you are, you're like a demon I saw how you fought those boys. First rule been seen not heard, and if you have to talk keep it short. Second when you're alone with Prince James you have to call him Jamie, but when there is company its prince James. Lastly do as you're told, and if you do all your doses will be heavenly. Now let me help you get out of those dirty clothes." I smack her hands away, as hard as I could. "I told you I can dress myself, and that I don't need your help." Just then Prince James walked in, and his eyes were red as hell. He looked at me then the old lady "what's going in here?" the old lady was visibly shaking in fear. "She doesn't let me help her your majesty." He glares at me then looks at the old lady "It's alright I'll take it from here Amanda." She curtsied then ran out. I cross my arms around my chest, and stood up straight. Trying to show him I wasn't scared of him, even though I was close to tears. He put his hand at the back of my neck pulling me to him. "You will listen or else." He threatened before u kissed me. (days later) It's been 5 days since I came here, and every day I would got raped at least three times. I didn't know how much more I could take. I was lying on the bed next to James, when I could hear movement outside. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake up James, and walked to the window. I saw people from the pixiean army, and the FBI. I wanted to bang on the window but knew I couldn't. I turn to look at James, and he was deep asleep. With any luck I could get out of this room without waking him up. I slowly walked to the closet to grab a pair of his shorts, and a shirt. Just as I was about to open the front door, one of James' body guards ran in, and I froze. "Your Majesty we're under attack, they want the girl." James popped up, and dressed within seconds. He grabbed my arm popping me into a tight short dress; I glared at him as he pulled me out of the room. "Keep your mouth shut, if you open I'll give you another matching mark." He whispered in my ear. He pushed me up these hidden stairs across from his room. I could hear people coming up the main stairs be hide us. I made myself trip so I could scream out in pain. Within seconds James' body guard had me and James be hide him. "Go your majesty I'll hold them here." "Hello they are the pixiean army they'll kill him within seconds, just let me go." I whispered to James "shut up and get into the plane." That's when I notice we were on the roof. I heard a voice coming from the sky I looked up, and saw a helicopter. "Step away from the vehicle and let the girl go!" they landed the helicopter, three women, and three men got off. I quickly recognized them as the volturi; also known as the alien courts' leaders. I knew them all by name Jane, Ario, Vanessa, Marcus, Britney, and Caius. James pulled me to go in front of him, so he could use me as a shield. "Let the girl go James" Jane said looking at me. "Keep your mouth shut" James warned me in my ear. "It's your majesty to you don't dare forget who I am" "You lost that right when you took humans as your *cups*. We told you that you can only hunt animals, or become allergic." Aro shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Jayslynn POV: "I rather die than become allergic, especially since I met this yummy girl." He said before he licked my neck; I wanted to puke. "Let her go or suffer the consequences." Vanessa yelled. "Never she is mine now; tell her family I'll take good care of her." Just then James fell onto his knees letting me go. I ran to Britney who was waiting for me with open arms, she shrank me to be the size of a one year old. She ran into the helicopter, and told the pilot to go to the nearest hospital. She looked down at me, and smiled. "Don't worry Jayslynn rest now I'll protect you young princess." _Wait how did she know? _The next thing I knew I was in a hospital room with my family and it was around noon. "Hey everyone" I whisper my throat felt like it was on fire. Jacob past me a cup of water, and I gladly took it. He kept filling up my cup with his powers in till I told him to stop. "How are you guys?" they all replied good. That's when I notice Seth in far right corner. "OGM Seth is that you? You grown up so quick, come give me a hug." I met Seth when he was only 12 when he was signing up for the pixiean army. He was one of my closest friends; I loved him like a brother. He smiled and walked over "Hey I'm glad you're ok small fry" he hug me tightly, and I smiled at him once he pulled away "I guess I'm the small fry now, what have you been eating to get so big?" his laughter lighten up the room, made it more homey. "Just my veggies, and excusing you know that your boy toy never gives us a break." He said playfully. Jacob glares at him playfully. "If that were true you wouldn't be here, so keep your mouth shut." I laugh which made me feel a whole lot better. "Baby dolls I hate to break this good time but detective Edward is here to talk to you." I just nod "alright everyone I hate to kick you all out, but I need to be alone with detective Edward." Everyone got up from where they were and line up to give me hugs. "I'll be just right outside babes ok?" Jacob whispered in my ear, before he kissed my forehead. I smiled weakly when he left the room. Detective Edward walked in along with his partner detective Jessica. "I'm glad you came detectives I don't want my family to know what happen at least not yet. I'm not that cruel to my captors, even though I should be." They both nod and took their seats by the bed, and I told them everything detail by detail about the last couple of days. "Now I'm stuck in here in till my blood is clean from deveom." I said concluding my statement. "Thank you for doing this, we know it isn't easy. We'll go now but if you remember something, or just need to talk here's my number ok." "Thank you detectives, for everything." I smiled and they walked out. Jacob walked in taking his seat next to me. I grabbed his hand; I never noticed how much I missed in till now. "Everyone went to get something to eat, and they told me to tell you that they are getting something for you too." "Ok thanks I need some alone time with you anyways. Jake before I fell asleep on the helicopter Britney Volturi said 'rest now I'll protect you young princess.' How does she know about you, and us?" he look down at me with my favorite smiled. "My mom and her grew up together they are like sisters, my mom must have told her to watch over me." I nod in understanding. I never met Jacob's mother, but from what Jacob told me she was very protective of her children. I placed my hand on his neck to pull him down into a kiss. When our lip meets it was like everything disappeared, that nothing had happen. I don't know how long we were kissing but too soon we heard someone clearing their throat. I look up to see this handsome looking doctor. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm Dr. CarlisleCullen I need to see how things are going" "Well of course, I'll just move out of your way." Jacob got up and moved to the end of the bed. I couldn't stop giggle at his facial expression. "Everything seems to be fine, but I need to do a blood test to double make sure ok?" I look at Jacob with panicked eyes, and he was on my other side in a flash. "It will be alright jay I promise just keep looking at me. Think about the puppy that's waiting for you at home" "I got a puppy what kind? What's his name?" "All done, but you need you're rest ok? I'll get the nurse to bring you something to eat." I looked at my arm "I even didn't feel it thanks Dr. Cullen, and no thank you my dad went to get me something to eat right now" "Anytime Jayslynn, well ok rest now." and with that he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Angela POV: It's been 3 years since everything with my sister happen. The trial was 3 weeks after Jayslynn got out of the hospital. Of course Timothy tries to blame everything on my sister, saying that she is the one that went after him. That's when my dad got pissed and decided to use truth seeker on him, and that's when he told the courts how he plan step by step to get Jayslynn addicted to deveom. It took six cops to hold back my father and Uncle Emmet back and 8 for Jacob. But one was expecting my cousins to react, so they jumped out of their seats and started to hit Timothy as hard as they could. The cops let go of Jacob, my father, and Uncle Emmet so they could pull my cousin off. Since it was against alien law to turn humans in alien sex toys, better known as ASTs, Timothy got sent to jail for the rest of his life, and we never saw Timothy again. We decided to get my mother some help, since Timothy got her addicted to deveom. 3 weeks into the program she hang herself, leaving a letter be hide to Jayslynn and I. Saying that she was sorry for everything that happen, but that she couldn't live on with the guilt of not protecting us like she should have. My sister went into a deep depression after that, saying that maybe if she was there she could have changed our mothers mind. Of course everyone told her that it wasn't her fault, that my mother was really sick and couldn't be helped. We had the funeral a week later, and since then Jayslynn and I would go to put fresh flowers on her grave every month. After that I'm happy to report that slowly thing started to go back to normal. Seth and I started dating a few months later; he was there for us when we really need him. It turned out that he was my imprint; when he told me I was super happy, it was like I was floating in the air. My dad soon married Alice, and had a little boy named Ryan. That little boy is our world, especially to Jayslynn, and Jacob they would do anything for Ryan. Now back to the present day my sister, her closest friends, and I were in my room getting ready for Jayslynn's wedding. I couldn't help but think about time; Jacob and Jayslynn were dating since Jay was in the ninth grade. You couldn't blame me for feeling like that. Soon my dad knocked on the door letting us know we had 5 more minutes to get everything ready. Alice was also in the room with us since she was the maid of honor. She clipped my sister's veil in her hair, and then smiled at everyone through the mirror. "Jazz you can come in now." My dad walked in with 18 month old Ryan in his arms. "Sissy pretty where going?" Ryan asked as he reached for Jayslynn. Jayslynn carefully grabbed the little boy into her arms as she replied "I'm getting married today little man" he smiled, and hugged her tight. "Ryan remember Jayslynn is still human you have to be careful." I tell him softly. He just got his full strength last week, so he was still getting use to it. "Sorry sissy" he said losing his grip on her. "It's alright little man ready to walk down the aisle with the ring like I showed you?" Ryan beamed and nod as my sister put him down. He ran out the door, likely Seth blocked his way. "Hey where are you going so fast?" Ryan smiled shyly, hiding his face with his little hands. Soon we were all down stairs watching my sister get married to the love of her life. I tried my best not to cried, but failed epically I was a mess before my sister could say her vows. When Jacob kissed his bride, I looked around, and noticed I wasn't the only mess here it seemed like everyone was crying. After the ceremony the guest started to head to the banquet hall where the after party was being held, while the bridal party took pictures in the back garden. A few hours later Jayslynn was on the front steps throwing her bouquet at all the single ladies be hide her. Of course her friend Ashley caught it; she smiled at her boyfriend that looked like he just swallowed a golf ball. Then Jayslynn road off into the sunset with her happily ever after.

The End


End file.
